Opening Prologue (OTPvsHS)
This is how the opening goes in OpThomas Prime vs. Hypno-Screen. film begins with a black screen Nightra: Oh. It's so dark. interrogation light is turned on Nightra: Oh, now it's too bright. approaches Prowl: Prowl, leader of the police bots. State your name please? Nightra: Nightra. Prowl: Tell us about the incident. Nightra: Well, it began with me trying to find Strongarm. Ryan Tokisaki: Hmm. We see. Jafar Go on. flashback Crash Bandicoot: Well, that was awesome. Cody Fairbrother: Say, Ryan. How did you see that the Bad clone of Bertram and Evelyn are Bertranos and Screenslaver. Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing can pull the wool over these eyes, bro. Bertram T. Monkey: And nothing can pull me over Sunset. Since I did well protecting her from Screenslaver. arrives Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Hi, Nitghtra. You can to protect Sunset and me as her bodyguard? Nightra: Sorry, But I'm looking for Strongarm. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. At least Jetson Storm did switch sides to us and joined Evil me's own Team Bee. Evil Ryan: Yeah. At least Bertram did see a lot of Jack-Jacks. Makes me think if he was half crazed after killing Cliffjumper or see Ryan's brother as a crazy demon with a Megatron like conquest to take over Equestria. Cody No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. I'm kinda used to it. Sci-Ryan: Yeah, you do, Codyset Shimmer. Evil Rianna: So, Nightra. You wonder where Strongarm could be? nods Nightra: Well, best get back to looking. Meg Griffin: Good idea. heads off Matau T. Monkey: I guess when Elastigirl got screenslaved, Sunset might got mind controlled by Bertranos. What do I call that term of Screenslaved? Bertram T. Monkey: It's when they are controlled by the screens in their glasses. Evil Rianna: I guess it makes sense. follow Nightra Jetson Storm: Madam Nightra. I think you know Megatron is long gone but, I do change sides to the Autobots like my brother, Jetfire. Nightra: Good. then a new villain named Shadow Steam shows up Evil Ryan: Sweet Solus Prime! Who's that?! stands up Shadow Steam: Behold, OpThomas Prime, your new challenge, Shadow Steam! Thomas: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll be right back, buddy. off I got this. Thomas: You guys stay here. Evil Ryan: Right away, sir. the others Evil Ryan's Squad. Combine to form Ultra Ryan. Ryan's Squad combines into Ultra Ryan transforms and flies off Evil Rianna: Let's hope she's not too powerful. Ranyx: Nightra hopes so. as ElastiGuy, comes back Ryan F-Freeman: Keep everyone a safe distance and make sure to keep yourselves safe. Look after Flurry Heart. Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master ElastiGuy. Cody Moone: But I thought... Sunset Shimmer: You heard Ryan. runs after him Sunset Shimmer: Trampoline me! Ryan F-Freeman: On it! into a trampoline jumps onto Ryan then bounces onto Shadow Steam's vehicle Matau T. Monkey: She made it. I know. puts on his Matman outfit and climbs to Ultra Ryan's helmet Matau T. Monkey: I saw that in Toy Story 2 once. off Ultra Ryan bounces off Ryan and glides to the vehicle Ryan F-Freeman: Nice. Ranyx: Heh. stretches back to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Come on. Bertram T. Monkey: Okay. his jetpack Your bodyguard's coming to help, Sunny-girl! flies to Sunset with Ryan hanging on. Ryan swings and lands on Shadow Storm's vehicle in the pose of Spider-man Matau T. Monkey: Awesome pose on that landing. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Sunset Shimmer: Nightra: narrating [ Thomas: Hi, Nightra. It's not what it looks like. Nightra: narrating ends Nightra: Tokisaki got the Memory Stone our of his bag Nightra: What is that? Ryan Tokisaki: Have you told anyone about this? Your friends at Police academy? Nightra: No. They might think I'm joking. You beleave me, Lantern? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah, sure. Nightra: I think I like Strongarm but, I did know that the thought dead Train-Prime is a train from Sodor. sadly I just wish I could just forget everything about Thomas being OpThomas Prime. Ryan Tokisaki: You will, kiddo. Nightra with the Memory Stone You will. [ Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts